Hetalia pairings!
by lunaofthebloodysand
Summary: Each chapter will consist of a different Hetalia pairing and will have their own story set to them! Rated T for safety and most stories will have a lot of fluff and will have warning/summary's about it at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**

**hello everyone!**

**Sorry about not having anything down for the first download on this, but you know, I need a little help from all of you Hetalia fans!**

**I want to write a bunch of fluff stories cause it's near Valentine's day and it's really easy writeing fluff for Hetalia characters! **

**But the problem is...**

**I have no idea what to write!**

**The couples that is, so if you would please send me the name's of your favortie couples (as many as you want) and get oters to do so to I'll write a story for them! No matter how riduculouse the couple may seem to me I'll do research and try my best to make the best story I possibly can for the pairing!**

**So please please please please please please send me the name to your favorite pairing's so I can write about them!**

**Thank you ahead of time for those who are willing to help me!**

**Sincerely, **

**Lunaofthebloodysand**


	2. Francis x Lovino

**These are the couples people sent me, and what I will be doing in order.**

France x Romano, Turkey x Russia, Iceland x fridge, Nantucket x quebec (not as ocs either.), Spain x tomato, Romania x north Italy, Sealand x switzerland, Ukraine x Sweden, Belarus x Romano, Usuk * America and England*, Prucan *Prussia and Canada *, Spamano * Spain and Romano*, America x Vietnam, America x Ukraine, England x Seychelles, Japan x Taiwan, Canada x Ukraine, ItalyxGermany, AmericaxBelarus

**Okay...so since I haven't heard of at least half of these pairings before (actually I have, I just haven't bothered to look them up before) I'll try my best to make them, the one's I know best first, or the one's that just seem easier, but it'll take a while, you can keep on sending me couples and I'll keep on writing, just for you guys. :)**

* * *

**Also, to all those people who don't know the characters human names for this story they are;**

**Romano: Lovino Varges**

**Italy: Feliciano Varges**

**Germany: Ludwig (idk his last name, if you know please tell me)**

**Spain: Antonio Hernández**

**Belgium: Katherine (If I got this wrong please tell me)**

* * *

**_Couple: France x Romano_**

**_Warning: Since this chapter is mostly about Lovino there will be a lot of cussing, and as for Francis...(and there is also hints at SpaMano)_**

**_Summary: Today was March 17, Lovino and Feliciano's birthday. Feliciano's off enjoying his birthday with the stupid potato bastard and Antonio, the tomato sucker, was off somewhere with Katherine, probably buying more useless things. On top of that the only person who even remembered to tell him happy birthday was his childhood stalker. Great._**

* * *

Lovino woke up groggily to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Shifting on his spot on the overly stuffed couch he rubbed his eyes lightly and looked over at the T.V to see Affari tuoi playing, a popular game show.

Turning it off he jumped, another loud knock startled him and he sat up, jumping when he heard something clanking to the ground. He looked down to find it was just his phone, picking it up he looked at the glowing screen and looked at the screen, staring at the date.

**2:21 p.m **

**March 17**

Lovino scolded, it was his birthday, and the Tomato sucker hadn't even waken him up. Standing he went to the door, "Calm the hell down, I'm opening the door," he grumbled, annoyed.

Opening the door he stood face to face to a bouquet of roses, the smell overwhelming for someone who just woke up.

"Bonjour Lovino, how are you?" A man with a heavy French accent asked.

Lovino slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"coe le! Let me in Lovino!" Francis sound, knocking on the door, "It is cold out here and I don't want to get sick!"

It had been about 5 minutes since Lovino had slammed and locked the door, and Francis still wanted to come in.

"Go away dammit!" Lovino yelled, laying on the couch he pulled a pillow over his head to muffle the sound of the bastard, "Your not coming inside!"

"But Lovi!" Francis whined, "It's started raining outside! Do you really want this beauty walking home in the rain?"

"Call a taxi or something! Just get away from my fucking house!" Lovino shouted.

It was silent for a couple of moments and Lovino thought Francis had finally left. Sighing in relief he sat up and let the pillow fall carelessly to the ground, "Thank god," he murmured.

He shifted to his side and glared at his phone again, why the hell hadn't Antonio waken him up? It was his birthday after all! He laid back down and closed his eyes, even though he had gotten more than enough sleep, he was still tired.

"Wake up sleepy head~!" a voice sang right above him.

Snapping his eyes open he sat up quickly, only to have his forehead collide with Francis's.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, holding his forehead with his hand; it would defiantly leave a bruise.

The French man immediately ran to the mirror and started speaking to himself in French, the distress rather apparent when he saw his forehead had a big red spot on it. Lovino stood and strode over to Francis, "Get the hell out of my house you stupid wine loving bastard!" Lovino began before he felt a question dawn down onto him, "Wait, how the hell did you even get in to my house?!"

Francis smiled at him pleasantly before answering, "Your upstairs window was open."

"You climbed through my window?! What the hell?!" Lovino yelled angrily.

"Well, you wouldn't let me in," Francis replied, shrugging before turning back to the mirror to inspect his forehead, "pamplemousse, it's going to leave a bruise on my beautiful face!"

Lovino snorted, "Teaches you right Wine Bastard."

Francis creased his eyebrows together, "But why? I came to celebrate your birthday with you and Antonio!" he said cheerfully, then looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

Lovino felt a pang of hurt all of a sudden, Francis had come to be with him on his birthday but Antonio wasn't even here, "None of your business," Lovino said, "Now get the hell out!"

Francis shook his head, "No, I even got you decorations for the party! I bought cake and I have money to buy pizza! There's no way I'm leaving after using all that money."

Lovino glared at Francis, "Whose fault is that?"

Francis frowned, "Come on Lovi! You don't have to be so mea-"

"Don't call me Lovi," Lovino snapped, he only allowed Antonio to call him that.

"Would you rather me call you something else?" Francis asked before turning again and walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't want you calling me anything!" Lovino snapped, storming after him.

Francis just raised an eyebrow at him and pulled what looked like a handmade cake out of a bag.

The cake was beautifully decorated with white frosting and small red beads. In cursive writing it read, 'Happy Birthday Lovi!' around the name it was decorated with tomatoes.

Lovino stared at the cake for a moment before shaking his head and replacing his awed expression by frowning at Francis, "What the hell is that for?"

Francis laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's your birthday cake silly!" he said, grabbing more things out of his bag.

Lovino's brow furrowed, "Where did you get it?"

Francis laughed again, "I made it, otherwise it wouldn't mean anything, right?"

Lovino's frown deepened as he glared at the French man, "You did not make that."

Francis paused as he pulled out a knife to cut the cake with, "Of course I did Lovi, what kind of person would I be to lie to someone on their birthday?"

"The kind of person you are," Lovino answered.

Francis clutched his chest where his heart should be and acted out what would seem to be a stab wound, "Lovi! You wound the beautiful me!" he chuckled for a moment then went back to what he was doing.

"Like I care," Lovino said, narrowing his eyes when Francis cut open the cake, the strong smell of strawberries and vanilla filled the kitchen, it was almost stronger than the smell of the damn roses that were sitting on the table.

Francis put the sweet-smelling cake on a plate and held it out to Lovino, "Eat some, you'll love it, I know you will."

Lovino scrunched up his nose and stepped away from the cake, "No way in hell Wine bastard, if you really did make the cake then you could have put some weird ingredient in it or something!"

Francis faked another hurt expression, "That wounds me even more Lovi, I would never drug your cake!"

"I didn't say drug," Lovino replied through gritted teeth, then added, "and stop calling me Lovi!"

Francis sighed and picked a small piece of the slice off with a fork and held it in front of Lovino's face, "Open up Loviii~!"

Lovino made a movement to push the fork away from his face but Francis grabbed his wrist, "come one! Just one bite!"

Lovino growled at him and tried to pull his arm away from Francis in one jerk, but the sudden movements made Francis stumble slightly and smear some of the icing from the cake on to Lovino's cheek.

Lovino cursed lightly and lifted his other hand up to wipe it off, suddenly Francis leaned forward and licked the frosting off, smiling he let go of Lovino's wrist and stepped back, expecting to get hit by the now tomato red italian. Lovino sputtered to get the words out that he wanted to say, but couldn't even think of something, which was completely new to him and he hated it, which made him blush even harder.

Finally he found his words, "W-what the fuck was that for?!" he yelled, wiping his cheeks.

Francis took another step back for good measure, "I didn't want you to get your sleeve dirty, so I wiped the frosting off for you."

Lovino yet again had nothing to say, all he could manage was, "don't fuck with me pervy bastard."

Francis smiled wider when he saw Lovino at lose for words, "Moi is not pervy."

"Would you rather me call you fuck face?" Lovino said, still blushing furiously, not liking the tingling feeling that remained on his cheek.

Francis frowned for a split second before smiling again, "I prefer my name," he answered rather easily, "can you say my name please? Lovi?"

Lovino's mouth set in an upside down v as he glared at Francis, "why would I say your name fuck face?"

Francis sighed, "Jeez Lovi, I thought it would be obvious by now, the beautiful me put myself out there like that and you're to dense to know."

Lovino looked at him confused, still not getting what he was hinting at, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Francis sighed again, a deeper and longer one, he went closer to Lovino and gripped his wrists ever so lightly, "I like you Lovino, I like you a lot."

At that instance, the phrase 'red as a tomato' that Antonio always said to him really did make sense now, but he was sure he was redder than that even.

"I thought I said don't fuck with me," Lovino gritted as Francis put his forehead to his.

"I'm not Lovi, I really do." Francis said.

Lovino jerked his head away, "Shut up! How do I even know you mean that?!"

Lovino knew too much about people choosing others over him, he didn't take chances, and when he finally took one, with Antonio, he wasn't even here. On his flipping birthday.

"Why would I be here if I didn't? If I didn't I could always be at Feli's, or I could be at home getting some beauty sleep," Francis said, "But I'm here with you, doesn't that mean anything what so ever?"

"Of course it doesn't!" Lovino snapped stubbornly.

Francis sighed again and let go for him, "Do I really not mean that much?" he asked softly, taking Lovino by surprise, "do you really not care for my feelings for you?"

Lovino opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was confused, he didn't understand why Francis was saying all of this all of a sudden, he was used to him saying weird pervy things or him trying to make him his territory, not being...nice.

"Your confusing as hell bastard," Lovino said frowning.

Francis chuckled again and said with a voice like silk, "Love is a hard thing to understand Lovi."

"Shut it," Lovino demanded.

Francis nodded then let go off Lovino's wrists allowing the younger man to pull away if he wanted to. Francis's eyes widened ever so slightly when Lovino stayed put and glared up at the French man, "If you like me so much prove it Fuck Face."

Francis felt himself smile widely, "as you wish Lovi~," he said as he caressed Lovino's cheek softly and tilted his head up towards his.

Leaning down Francis joined their lip's together in a sweet, soft kiss that made almost made Lovino's knee's give out, no wonder they called France the country of love.

* * *

Antonio ran down the dark street in a hurry, being careful of the package he was holding in his hand, "Oh no! Lovi's going to be so mad at me!" he said as he raced up the front steps and fumbled to get the keys to unlock the door.

As soon as he was able to open the door he smiled widely, "I'm home Lovino-" he began but was cut short when he saw Francis standing at the sink doing the dishes.

Francis looked up at Antonio and smiled, "hello Antonio, nice to see you could make it."

Antonio's eyebrows creased together in confusion, "Francis what are you-" he began as his eyes wandered over to the living room where Lovino laid sleeping soundly.

Francis's smile widened as he wiped his hands off with a dish towel and put on his coat, walking towards the Spanish man he placed his hand on his shoulder, "I win," he said before walking past him and out the door.

Antonio blinked and stood there speechless before shaking his head and walking in to the living room to look at the young Italian, "..." he sighed and patted Lovino's head, before pulling a blanket up and around him.

"Goodnight Lovi."

* * *

**I must give hildielover12 credit for the icing scene idea, lol, the best scene in the one-shot. Sorry it took me awhile to write this, I've been trying to get good grades to make sure my parents couldn't keep me from going to Sakura-con for any reason, and these days I'm lucky if I'm able to be on the computer for an hour. **


End file.
